Current NFC technologies encompass a group of short-range wireless technologies that operate over a distance of approximately 4 cm. NFC allows the sharing of small amounts of data between an NFC tag and a device or between two devices. Tags may be found in ID cards, on products and in other environments where a small amount of data needs to be exchanged. For example, an NFC ID card may convey a user's ID information. NFC tags may support read and write functions, programming functions, mathematical operations and other features. Complex tags even support the running of code on the tag itself.
An NFC-enabled device may read from and write to NFC tags. The device is also able to exchange data with peer devices. In some cases, an NFC-enabled device is able to emulate an NFC tag, such as for ID or purchase operations. Because NFC technology requires close proximity between the NFC-enabled device and an NFC tag or other NFC-enabled device, the NFC antenna in such devices is placed close to the device surface, e.g., just under the back surface.
Unfortunately, if another item or object such as a battery pack is placed against the device over the internal (or “embedded”) NFC antenna, the internal NFC antenna may be effectively prevented from sending or receiving any communications. Nonetheless, the inventors have found that it would be beneficial to support NFC communications while also allowing add-on modules in a portable communication device such as a cellular phone.
While the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate certain shortcomings noted in this Background section, it should be appreciated that such a benefit is neither a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize any item of prior art.
As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art with respect to the discussed details. Moreover, the identification herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.